Guritchi
Guritchi is a short bald owl with a knack for being a little too down to earth.His birthplace is currently unknown as is his current residence.Regardless ,his abilities extend far beyond that of any other mobian with possible exceptions to Mystic and or Reaper. Appearance As described by his creator Zed02 Guritchi is a tall triangular caped owl.Who wears a backwards cleaning apron,yellow cleaning gloves(Not seen in the image) and a red bandana.Though he occasionally wears more lax attire consisting of a red hoodie reading the words "Great Tit."On the front in combination with jeans. Personality Guritchi has a seemingly mute personality.His focus is generally not very serious.Despite what it might seem however he is NOT a moron or of below average intelligence.Though he may not be a super-genius and he can't build complex gadgets this doesn't phase Guritchi very often in fact he is generally side tracked thinking about what to eat for dinner or what he'll do tomorrow or something else mundane.Guritchi is absentminded and has a tendency to think about unrelated things when he's attempting to multitask.But, for better or for worse he is quick to point out flaws in something like a villains plan or the motivation of the monster destroying the city today.And when the going gets tough you can always count on him to be there and end it in one punch.However this is his personal haunting fact as Guritchi finds no thrill in fighting anymore since he can simply end it at the start. Abilities Guritchi basically hit the super power jackpot classic edition, so don't be surprised if it seems he's ripping off your favorite superhero. Super Speed Say what you want but Guritchi's speed is indefinite regardless of who you are.It's all around frightening to think that there is a character out there who is not only lethal in so many other ways but is also faster than someone like say, the blue blur."Word Of God"Says that "If Guritchi were to run at his full capability he may in fact destabilize the rotation of the galaxy among other things, causing things to spiral here and freeze in place there.And most importantly it may be a cause for the apocalypse." Super Agility Guritchi's agility is unparalleled.Seeing as he is "Capable of jumping from the moon to earth in mere seconds."as seen in his fight with Sundown. Guritchi is most likely beyond the binds of reality as this would mean he could literally travel faster than light(Which is impossible but not for him apparently).With the only other contender for even a fraction of this speed possibly being sonic with the light speed shoes. Super Strength Guritchi's most important ability is by far his super strength.Guritchi's strength apparently stems from his training method of doing 100 push ups sit ups and squats and running 10 kilometers every day for 3 years.And despite this being complete bullshit on his part he can more or less still preform feats rivaling that of...Well no they're in an entirely new level of powerful hits.A single punch from Guritchi is not only strong enough to ludicrously obliterate anything it hits but the rush of air from a single punch of his is strong enough to level an apartment complex.And generally he is holding back heavily and using what he calls "Tap Punches.".Guritchi's normal punch is enough to shatter an attack able to obliterate the crust of the earth during his fight with Sundown.His serious punch is yet to be seen but that may be a good thing as that means nobody's strong enough to need it. Extreme Senses Be it for better or for worse he also has ludicrous senses of smell ,hearing and sight.Able to hear a sniper rifle be shot at him during his fight with Pf.Alto Clef. Extreme Dexterity According to Zed his dexterity is great enough that he can replicate the common anime flurry punches.This is backed up by his technique "Consecutive Tap Punches."and the fact that he was(During a manga only fight)able to counter the attacks of the fabled Blue Blur. Ability To Damage Incorporeal Entities As exampled during his fight with King Boom Boo he can damage entities not normally damageable by physical means. Resistance to Psychic attacks. If you thought that "Oh!Maybe I can attack him with my mind!"think again.Guritchi's will and mental shield is manifested and provides extreme resistance to psychic attacks.Strong psychics with refined abilities(Notably Silver The Hedgehog)find it hard to even garret a response from him and "Word Of God"States that he is completely immune to most of the psychic spectrum including Telekinesis, Telepathy and Psychokinesis Nigh Invulnerability It would have that Guritchi is extremely endurant when it comes to being hit with attacks of any sort.His creator Zed02 has stated that his endurance is beyond nigh invulnerability and that he cannot die in any way, which adds only insult to injury because his current biggest life problem is that nothing is challenging anymore. Iron Will As it should be had.Guritchi is completely immune to things such as mind control, hypnosis etc. due to his ludicrously high amount of willpower to the point where as stated earlier it manifests as a psychic shield. Category:Prime Incarnation Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Derivative Character Category:OverPowered Category:Lighthearted